Lesson Number One
by Tuna-and-Froggy
Summary: Just a story for the zutara week though i am a bit late . The title's just really random.
1. Denim

Zutara week

Zutara week!! Yay!! I love this couple though it's less likely then kataang…

BUT I STILL LOOOOVE IT AND HOPE IT HAPPENS!!

Froggy

**Denim**

"So who's the guy you're trying to impress" Suki asked with a knowing smirk as she watched Katara scurry from clothing rack to clothing rack, only succeeding in stopping Katara's scurrying.

"Th-there's no guy" Katara said as she nervously pulled a t-shirt off the rack "I just felt like shopping suddenly".

"Hell yes there is" Toph exclaimed from her chair in the corner.

"No there isn't" Katara said as she inspected the shirt. Toph sighed and got out of her chair, suddenly deciding to take part in the shopping trip that she had been dragged on in the first place. Toph began to shuffle through the clothing racks.

"What do you think of this shirt" Katara asked Suki. Suki tilted her head for a second before replying.

"I think it's cute. You should go try it on" Suki replied with a smile. Katara returned it before going to the changing rooms and slipping in. She clothed the door and after a few moments opened it again to reveal her wearing a light blue long sleeved t-shirt with a wide collar.

"It looks cute" Suki said with a sweet smile.

"But that's not how you get a guy's attention" Toph placed herself into the conversation.

"I told you I'm not trying to get a guy's attention" Katara countered with a huff.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Toph said and waved her hand left then right. Before Katara could say anything Toph shoved her back into the dressing room and closed the door behind her. She threw an outfit over the dressing room door "Try that on"

Minutes passed and Katara called from the stall "Toph what are you thinking"

"Come out and model it for us sugar queen" Toph called with a smirk.

"No how could I walk around in this" Katara called.

"Open up sugar queen or I'll make sure the whole store is staring when I do make you come out" Toph threatened from her seat. A sigh was heard before the door was opened. Katara stepped out wearing a low cut spaghetti strap v-neck shirt with slits going up the side, stopping in the middle in her torso. She had on tight denim jeans that didn't go over her hips so that it showed the very top of her underwear through the slits in her dress.

"Now that is how you get a guy's attention" Toph said with a smirk.

"Toph this is completely revealing and humiliating" Katara cried as she tried to cover herself.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Katara I'm cold" Toph said with a smirk "can I use you're jacket"

"Toph you and your blackmailing are the reason I'm wearing this jacket" Katara said in a dark tone as she wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. After three hours of interrogation and shopping Katara had finally spilled about who she was trying to catch the eye of. So here they were, one hour later, waiting for Aang, Sokka, and Zuko to show up. Katara was regretting that she ever spilled.

"Yo twinkle toes, sparky, over here" Toph called and waved her arm over her head. Katara instantly tried to shrink as much as possibly.

"Toph I'm here too you know" Sokka said when they arrived.

"Whatever" Toph said, barley acknowledging him.

"Hey" Sokka exclaimed but was cut off by Suki.

"Shall we get going" Suki asked with a faint smile.

"Uh sure but Katara are you okay" Aang asked as he noticed Katara trying to hide behind Suki.

"Yeah Katara what's up with you" Toph asked with fake curiosity, earning her a glare from Katara.

"You are _what's up_" Katara spat at the younger girl angrily.

"Chill out, you'll be thanking me later" Toph said and waved off Katara's anger "Lets get going to the ice cream parlor"

"Girl's and their weird cravings" Sokka mumbled as he fell into step behind Toph and Suki with Aang following behind. Katara stayed a few steps behind Aang, feeling self conscious even with the jacket but still following.

"Are you sure you're okay" Katara jumped as Zuko's voice reached her ears.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit weird" Katara said and smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Okay well if you start feeling really bad just tell me and I can drive you home or something" Zuko offered as he awkwardly shuffled during his walk. Katara had to turn her head forward to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine" Katara said and intertwined her fingers behind her back.

"Ice cream time" Aang called out, interrupting Katara's conversation with Zuko, before running into the ice cream parlor.

"Woah Aang slow down." Suki said with a laugh as the others followed the happy boy into the store. Toph walked up to the man behind the counter.

"Can I get one cotton candy, one vanilla, and one mint chocolate chip all three in a chocolate dipped cone with sprinkles." She said to the cashier.

"Toph you don't have to do that" Katara said with a motherly tone "I can get my own. It's no problem"

"No it's cool. I owe you one for what I'm putting you through right now" Toph said with a knowing smile.

"Okay would someone please explain to me what's so terrible about getting ice cream with us guys here" Sokka exclaimed.

"It has nothing to do with that." Toph said "It completely has to do with what I made her get at the mall"

"What did you make her get at the mall" Sokka asked and scratched his head.

"Are you hiding it under you're jacket" Aang asked, having quickly put the pieces together.

"N-no I'm not" Katara said and hugged the jacket closer to her body. Aang and Sokka's eyes lit up and soon Katara found her jacket being ripped from her shoulder's as Aang and Sokka tried to find what she was hiding. In a matter of moments Katara's jacket was lost from her shoulder's and her new outfit was revealed.

"Toph" Sokka yelled, ripping towards the twelve year old "what is my sister wearing"

"It's not just that she's wearing it" Aang said from behind Sokka "she obviously doesn't want to be wearing it." Katara watched the two against one argument and prayed that Toph didn't slip up and reveal her secret until her jacket was placed infront of her face. Katara turned to see Zuko holding out her jacket to her, a small blush on his face.

"If it's any consolation for you having to wear it, it looks good on you" Zuko said, now looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Th-thanks" Katara stuttered and pulled the jacket around her shoulders again.

"Your ice creams are ready" the man behind the counter said to Toph, interrupting her argument.

"Oh thanks" Toph said as she took her and Katara's ice cream, allowing Suki to take hers while Toph payed. Toph took her sweet time giving Katara her ice cream since she seemed to be the one to notice the two heavy blushes resting on the teen's faces.


	2. Electrifying

Arigato to Allison, my onii-chan

Arigato to Allison, my onii-chan. LIGHTNING!! I'm not actually sure if they have their own rooms but I'm guessing since Zuko has his own room they do too.

I don't own avatar.

Froggy

**Electrifying**

"Okay so I know you two need to got to the sun tribe's village but it would be really dangerous to fly there in this weather" Katara said with a sigh.

"I gotta agree with Katara on this one, just wait it out here" Toph said with a sigh. Aang solemnly nodded as he watched the rain dance around to the rhythm the lightning and thunder created.

"But we need to go" Zuko growled, resisting the urge to yell at the two girls.

"But it would be dangerous to fly in this weather. Rain isn't bad but the lightning is dangerous! Aang doesn't need to be doing unnecessarily dangerous things right now" Katara yelled at the glaring boy. Zuko's only reply was crossing his arms and turning his head to the side.

"Come on Sparky, cheer up" Toph with a roll of her eyes "an hour or two of waiting won't kill you" Zuko didn't reply or even move in the slightest. Katara sighed before turning to Aang.

"Promise me you'll wait till the storm passes" Katara said with a pleading look in her eyes. Aang looked down at the ground, obviously reluctant to wait, before looking up at Katara with a half smile.

"Okay we'll wait" Aang said, causing Katara to smile warmly at him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Zuko let out a low growl before rocking back so that he was lying down. He continued to glare at the ceiling with only one thing running through his head, _a few hours my ass!!_ He had been waiting for the storm to stop for almost a day. It had been there when they woke up and was still hanging over them when it was time to go to sleep. He cast a side glance at the warm fire light coming from the group currently separated from him by a wall and _a few _feet. Sighing he turned back to the ceiling and closed his eyes. His tranquil state did not last long however as a few moments later a voice snapped him out of his peace.

"Aren't you hungry" Zuko opened his eyes to see Katara gazing down at him, not looking all to pleased at being near him.

"Nah I'm okay" Zuko said and rolled onto his side.

"You need to eat Zuko" Katara said a dark tone in her voice.

"Wouldn't you be happier if I didn't eat" Zuko spat, trying to get the girl to leave but only succeeding in angering her further.

"Zuko get off your butt and get over to the fire" Katara demanded.

"If you're so anxious to make me eat when I'm not hungry can't you bring it here" Zuko growled and turned so that he was looking at Katara out of the corner of his eye.

"You're not a prince here, Zuko. If you eat you get the food you're self" Katara growled.

"But I don't want to eat" Zuko yelled, turning his head fully too face Katara while still lying on his side.

"Zuko, you need to eat" Katara growled and grabbed his upper arm. It ripped him upwards, leaving their glaring faces inches apart. The glare dropped from Zuko's face as a lightning flash in the sky reflected off Katara's dark skin.

"Fine." Zuko said and pulled his glare back to his face. Katara smirked and released Zuko before straightening up. Zuko followed the shorter girl to the fire.

"Hey Zuko's done pouting" Sokka announced happily.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Zuko stood up from his bed and began to pace around his room. Katara's face had been keeping him up all night, her shining blue eyes that reflected the light so beautifully, her tan skin that looked so soft and smooth even with the rough weather outside. Even when they went back to the fire to eat, he couldn't stop noticing her beauty.

Zuko finally decided to stop pacing and he wandered into the halls. His feet lead him down to a room with the door opened just a crack. He peeked through the crack to figure out where he was and he had to hold in his gasp. His feet had led him to the room of the girl he had been thinking about all night. Her beautiful face was shining in the moon light as she lay down, half covered, in her bed. She only wore her white underclothes as she slept happily.

Zuko heard the door creak and realized that he was slowly walking closer to her cute sleeping form. He stopped in front of her bed and, while he thought about it, he could bring himself to leave. He crouched next to her bed and slowly reached his hand over her cheek. She stirred slightly and his hand shot back. Her eyes slowly opened and when her eyes landed on his she shot up.

"What are you doing here" Katara hissed. Zuko stood up and did a short bow as he tried to think of an excuse.

"I uh well I mean" Zuko let out a growl of frustration "I have no idea"

"What do you mean you have no idea" Katara asked, still not letting her guard down.

"I couldn't sleep and so I started to walk around and somehow I just ended up at your room. I don't really know how to get back." Zuko said as he stared at the ground.

"I'll show you the way back" Katara huffed and got up from her bed. Zuko followed her down the hall. He couldn't stop staring at her as she walked in front of him. Her soft curves as they shone in the moonlight. Her flowing hair bounced on her shoulders with every step she took.

"Here we are" Katara snapped Zuko out of his thoughts. He nodded and Katara turned to leave. Zuko instantly reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Yes" Katara asked. Zuko dropped her hand and looked down at the ground.

"Nothing"

Okay so that was kinda sad but I really wanted to make that the ending!!  sorry everyone!


	3. Smug

I love you allison

I love you Allison!! Anyway I'm probably about to drag Katara kicking and screaming out of character but… here it is!

Froggy

**Smug**

"Don't look so cocky" Katara yelled and used her signature water whip on the ex-prince. They were in the middle of training match in the air temple, though Katara had been against it at first.

"Why not when I have perfectly good reason to look cocky" Zuko said and dodged her attack.

"What the hell do you mean by that" Katara yelled back and shot a ball of water at him. Zuko combated it with a shot of fire before rushing Katara and knocking her off her feet. She blew her hair out of her face and looked up at the smirking Zuko.

"I win" he declared.

"Wipe that smug look off your face or I'll do it for you" she growled. Zuko continued smirking and leaned down to her eye level.

"And how would you do that" he asked in a cocky tone. A smirk chased the glare off Katara's face as she extended her arm slowly. Suddenly she wrapped her arm around his neck and crashed his lips into hers. Zuko's eyes shot wide opened as soon as he felt Katara's soft lips on his. His mind shut down and didn't kick back in until Katara pulled away, a smirk still playing on her lips.

"That's how" she said, her smirk only growing at the shocked look on the fire bender's face.

Yeah I took her out of character but I like it.


	4. Manipulation

Gotta love writing while your sister and her boyfriend are purposely losing at Mario Cart racing

Gotta love writing while your sister and her boyfriend are purposely losing at Mario Cart racing! That's not sarcasm, it's awesome!

Froggy

**Manipulation**

Katara tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't get to sleep. They had lost the eclipse, her father was in prison along with most of their army, and their old enemy was now sleeping happily in a room nearby. Katara sat up with a sigh. If she couldn't get to sleep she might as well do something. She quietly opened her door and snuck out of her room, being careful not to wake anyone else.

When she got outside she was surprised to find that she wasn't the only one with problems sleeping. Zuko was sitting in the moonlight with his one of his legs pulled up to his chest as the other one dangled off the edge of the large fountain by their rooms. Katara took a step forward and Zuko's head shot in her direction.

"Oh hi" Zuko said awkwardly. Katara didn't reply, she just stared at him. The moonlight reflected beautifully off his face. It highlighted every feature of his handsome face beautifully; it even gave the scar a smooth charm. Katara took another step forward but this time she didn't feel like she was doing it. The moonlight had cast a spell over her. her heart raced in her rib cage but even it's heavy pounding didn't wake her from her actions as she advanced.

"Are you okay" Zuko asked, confused by Katara's approach but slightly scared. She had been the one to say she would kill him if he messed up. A thought ran through Katara's head. This was ridiculous; the very thing that gave her waterbending power had just drained all of her will power and allowed her temptation to manipulate her whole body. But the thought was quickly pushed aside as she realized she didn't really mind. Her feet stopped when she was directly in front of Zuko.

"Answer me, are you okay?" Zuko repeated as he gazed up at the dazed girl. She bent down so her face and his were level and inches apart. He prepared himself to listen to another angry threat.

"I'm fine" Katara practically whispered. A confused expression ran across Zuko's face before Katara's lips ran lightly over his. He jumped at the suddenly sensation and ended up falling backwards into the fountain. The splash was like a whip across Katara's will power's back, making it jump back into action.

"Oh crap I'm sorry" Katara exclaimed "I just…I mean I don't know…well I just" she hung her head "sorry" Zuko looked to the side, a small blush painted on his cheeks.

"It's okay" Zuko said in a low voice. Katara's head rose slightly as she looked to the side, blushing heavily. There was silence for a second before Katara extended her hand to him.

"You'll get sick if you sit in that fountain to long" she said, her blush having gone down slightly. Zuko nodded and took her hand for a moment before pulling his hand back at the suddenly sensation that ran up his arm. It wasn't a bad sensation though…

"Does your hand hurt" Katara asked though inside she was thinking how he must be freaked out by her now.

"No it's okay" Zuko said and took her hand again, having prepared for the warm sensation that graced his body. Katara helped him out of the fountain.

"You should probably change out of those wet clothes" she suggested, still not looking at his face.

"Yeah I guess" Zuko said and began to walk towards the rooms. Katara turned and watched his form become smaller and smaller as he slowly approached the door. at the door he stopped.

"Does this mean I finally get to do the same to you" he asked.

I need to stop staying up late. God I'm gonna die from lack of sleep.


	5. Mythology

God I've had hell coming up with this one

God I've had hell coming up with this one!! I even looked up the word in the dictionary, _relating to a myth _I believe was one of the definitions. This takes place somewhere between the dragon masters thing and boiling rock.

Froggy

**Mythology**

Everyone was sitting around the campfire, eating, laughing, and just having a good time (except one Mr. Grumpy-Gills sitting in the corner).

"Hey Aang, I know you didn't live here but do you know any good stories about it" The Duke asked over the fire.

"well there is this myth about one of the rooms" aang said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"tell it to us" sokka said and threw his hands over his head in an over hyper manner.

"okay well in a room not far from here" Aang began "there once lived a mother and her daughter. The father of the family had died long ago and soon the mother welcomed another man into her life. The daughter wasn't trusting of her new father, she found him strange and unsettling but her mother was in love and would not listen. One day the father came home in a rage. He screamed at his wife as his daughter listened from the other side of a book shelf. When the woman began to yell back at the man it only got worse. The man grabbed a book and slammed her over the head repeatedly. When the mother was on the ground the man threw the book at the book shelf causing it to collapse and crush the girl to death. Later people began to here crying coming from the room but when they opened the door, nothing was there. it is said that the little girl's ghost is still in that room, waiting for her mother to realize how bad her lover was." By the end, Sokka was trembling and clutching onto toph's arm. The duke suddenly jumped up.

"so where's the room" he asked.

"what" sokka screamed "I don't want to go hunting for some ghosts"

"why not" katara said with a smile "it sounds like fun. Besides it's just a myth"

"yeah lets all go" toph said with a mischievous smile.

"why are you all against me" sokka cried out in frustration but after that followed the others with only small mumbles of disagreement. Before they left the area, Aang stopped.

"Zuko are you coming" Aang asked the only person who was still sitting down. Zuko cast the group an annoyed look.

"do I have to" he asked in annoyed tone and, before aang could say no, sokka jumped up.

"yes" he roared "if I have to go to a haunted room against my will so do you" he pointed dramatically at the angry firebender who sighed before standing up and complying with the fuming boy.

"sweet, sparky's coming" toph announced, annoying the ex-prince further. Zuko glared at the blind girl who wasn't even looking in his direction, having decided to strike up a conversation with teo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"this is their house" aang announced as he stood in front of an old door "though I'm not sure what room it's in."

"then we can just explore" teo said with a smile as aang opened the door. everyone entered and took a look around the dark room. Teo wheeled around over to a chair in the corner, deciding to be the first to look around. Katara heard a creak a few feet from her and turned to see zuko leaving the room. Katara followed through the same door.

"where are you going" she asked zuko. He casually turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"to look around. That's the whole point to coming to this stupid house right?" zuko said as if it was plain.

"well I'm coming with you" katara demanded and soon was standing at the firebender's side.

"why" zuko asked. Katara's eyes narrowed.

"cause I still don't trust you" katara said with a dark tone. Zuko nodded, showing his understanding of katara's reason before continuing to look around the room. Katara took her first real look at the room. It appeared to be a kitchen, an old kitchen.

"if you leave the house don't you take your appliances with you" katara asked as she picked up a jar filled with old sugar.

"who's gonna live in a _haunted _house" zuko asked from the other side of the kitchen.

"it's not haunted" katara combated.

"weren't you one of the ones so hyped up to go to the room" zuko asked as he picked up a rusted tea kettle.

"I thought it would be fun to go, not because I wanted to see a ghost" katara said as she placed the jar on the counter and began to open the drawers.

"tell me one appealing thing about this stupid old place" zuko said as he turn to look at katara's back.

"watching sokka jump at every small noise" katara said as she continued to rifle through the drawers.

"then why aren't you out there where he is" zuko asked, taking a comfortable position leaning on the counter with his elbows resting on it.

"I have to keep an eye on you" katara said. zuko raised his good eyebrow.

"and how's that going with your back to me" zuko asked casually. Katara turned toward the cocky ex-prince.

"do you want me to kick you're butt" katara growled as she whipped around to see zuko watching her "how look have you been staring at me"

"since 'I thought it would be fun to go'" zuko answered "is that a problem"

"no staring is simpley rude, especially when the other person doesn't know it" katara growled. In truth she was embarrassed by his gaze being on her for more than a few moments. Had she been doing anything weird? However her embarrassment was soon replaced with anger at another smart ass comment from the smart ass prince himself.

"I'll alert you next time" zuko said "since you're my babysitter here I think I should ask you, can we leave now"

"fine" katara said "and I'm not your baby sitter" she began to walk to the door, when she walked past him zuko began to follow. As he fell into step behind her she reached the still opened door.

"just to keep my word, I'd like to alert you that I'm staring at your back" zuko teasing voice came from behind katara, causing her to whip around in anger. However, before she could yell at him a slam sounded from behind her. She turned to see that the door had closed behind her.

"joy" she hissed sarcastically and went to open the door. When she tried, however, she found out that the door was stuck. She let out a growl as she tugged on the knob.

"need a hand" zuko asked and katara released the knob, allowing zuko to try opening the door. he was also unsuccessful in his attempts and he soon released the knob with a sigh "wonderful" he said sarcastically.

"did you have to choose the room with no other doors" katara mumbled under her breath.

"you're the one who closed the door" zuko growled back.

"I didn't do it on purpose" katara yelled "beside it wouldn't have happened if you had kept your mouth shut"

"you're the one who got at embarrassed cause I was staring at you before. I was trying to be more respectful" zuko combated.

"you were trying to be a smart ass!" katara yelled before adding "and I wasn't embarrassed"

"sure you weren't embarrassed" zuko said in a dull voice.

"I wasn't" katara yelled back. Suddenly the door opened, slamming into katara's back and sending her tumbling into zuko. The two hit the ground roughly.

"hey what's with all the yellin-" sokka stopped when he looked at zuko and katara "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER" sokka stared wide eyed at the scene before him. Zuko was lying on the ground with katara resting over him, straddling his waist. One of her hands had landed on his chest while the other was on the ground next to his head. He had tried to stop katara from falling but failed, leaving both of his hands resting half on her hips and half on her stomach. And to put the cherry on the cake, her head was resting on his chest.

"if you two want to be alone for a bit, I'll drag your brother out of here for you" toph offered with a laugh. Katara regained herself after that and lifted herself up on her hands and knees, so that she wasn't pressed against zuko.

"it's not like that" katara said as she turned to see a wide eyed sokka standing in the doorway with a smirk toph and a confused Duke.

"oh really" toph asked.

"yes really, sokka just ran the door into me and I fell" katara defended.

"nice way to fall" toph said sarcastically.

"I think your argument would be a whole lot more convincing if you got off me" zuko suggested "unless you're really comfortable in this position in which case I don't really mind" katara prayed she was the only one to notice that he tighten his grip on her hips for a second.

Okay so I think I made zuko to layed back (since he would probably have been yelling at katara for half that conversation) but I was trying to make him a tad more teasing.


End file.
